The Lost World: Jurassic Park
by AppleJackGirl
Summary: Second story in my Jurassic Park AU. A mix between the movie, the book, and the movie script drafts. It has been four years since the disaster at Jurassic Park and two groups are in a race against time that will determine the fate of the remote island's prehistoric inhabitants.
1. Prologue

**WARNING**

The fanfiction contained in this book is protected under the copyright laws of the United States and other countries. This fanfiction is sold for home use only and all other rights are expressly reserved by the copyright owner of such fanfiction. Any copying or public performance of such fanfiction is strictly prohibited and may subject the offender to civil liability and serve criminal penalties (Title 17, United States Code, Section 501 and 506)

 **AppleJackGirl** **Pictures™**

PRESENTS

* * *

A

 **FiredSpaceMice™**

PRODUCTION

* * *

IN ASSOCIATION WITH

 **UNIVERSAL PICTURESⓇ**

AN MCA COMPANY

AND

 **AMBLIN ENTERTAINMENT™**

* * *

THE LOST WORLD: JURASSIC PARK

* * *

COLLECTIVE INTELLIGENCE

\- - BEGIN LOG - -

OWNER: WU, HENRY

DATE: 06/15/1993 1528 CST

SUBJECT: COLLECTIVE INTELLIGENCE

NOTES: JURASSIC PARK VELOCIRAPTOR SUBJECTS WERE TOO LETHAL. MAYBE WE SHOULD DUMB DOWN OUR NEXT BATCH?

\- - END LOG - -

COLLECTIVE AGGRESSION

\- - BEGIN LOG - -

OWNER: WU, HENRY

DATE: 01/15/1994 1458 CST

SUBJECT: COLLECTIVE AGGRESSION

NOTES: VELOCIRAPTOR SUBJECTS HAVE BEEN DISPLAYING LOW LEVELS OF SHARED INTELLIGENCE AND EXTREMELY HIGH LEVELS OF AGGRESSION. THE COLLECTIVE IQ IS LOWER. PERHAPS MORE ALARMING ARE SCANS OF THEIR TEMPORAL LOBE DISPLAYING LOW LEVELS OF ACTIVITY RESPONSIBLE FOR MEMORY, ORGANIZATION AND SEQUENCING, AND RECEPTIVE LANGUAGE. VELOCIRAPTOR SUBJECTS HAVE BECOME LETHAL BECAUSE THEY ARE DUMB, MAYBE WE SHOULD MAKE THEM SMARTER?

\- - END LOG - -

COLLECTIVE INTELLIGENCE

\- - BEGIN LOG - -

OWNER: WU, HENRY

DATE: 05/17/1994 1027 CST

SUBJECT: COLLECTIVE INTELLIGENCE

NOTES: VELOCIRAPTOR SUBJECTS HAVE BEEN DISPLAYING HIGHER LEVELS OF SHARED INTELLIGENCE THAN EVER BEFORE. THE COLLECTIVE IQ IS STAGGERING THROUGH THE ROOF. PERHAPS MORE ALARMING ARE SCANS OF THEIR TEMPORAL LOBE DISPLAYING HIGHER LEVELS OF ACTIVITY RESPONSIBLE FOR MEMORY, ORGANIZATION AND SEQUENCING, AND RECEPTIVE LANGUAGE. NEW VELOCIRAPTOR SUBJECTS HAVE BECOME LESS LETHAL.

\- - END LOG - -

KARACOSIS WUTANSIS

\- - BEGIN LOG - -

OWNER: WU, HENRY

DATE: 05/21/1997 0745 CST

SUBJECT: KARACOSIS WUTANSIS

NOTES: SUCCESS! SOMETHING THAT I THOUGHT WAS DECADES AWAY WAS ACHIEVED IN A MERE FOUR YEARS: THE ABILITY TO COMBINE MULTIPLE SPECIES OF GENETIC LIFE INTO A SINGLE ENVIRONMENT. A BRAND NEW SPECIES OF LIFE. THE INTERNATIONAL SOCIETY OF GENETICISTS ARE ALREADY NAMING IT IN MY HONOR: KARACOSIS WUTANSIS. IF ONLY HAMMOND WAS WELL ENOUGH TO HAVE COME AND SEEN THIS. LOOKS LIKE I'LL HAVE TO UPDATE MY BOOK.

\- - END LOG - -


	2. Chapter 1: Isla Sorna

**\- - CHAPTER 1: Isla Sorna - -**

* * *

TROPICAL ISLAND DAY

A blue ocean STRETCHES out towards a large island, surrounded by clouds in the distance.

The wind WHISTLES as a legend tries to place us - -

Isla Sorna - 87 Miles Southwest Of Isla Nublar - 1997

\- - but to us it's still the middle of nowhere.

TROPICAL LAGOON DAY

A white, 135 foot luxury yacht floats upon the CHURNING waves, anchored just offshore in a tropical lagoon. The beach is a stunning crescent of sand at the jungle fringe, utterly deserted.

Two ship hands, dressed in white sailing uniforms, have set up a picnic table with three chairs on the sand and are carefully laying out luncheon service - - fine china, silver, crystal decanters with red and white wine.

Another crew member carrying a bottle of Perrier-Jouet French champagne begins to pour the bottle into one of two gold-rimmed crystal flukes sitting on the table.

Mrs. Bowman, painfully thin, with the perpetually surprised look of a woman who's had her eyes done more than once, supervises the setting of the table.

Fabulous! Thank you Geoffrey. She said in a British accent.

You're welcome.

Geoffrey finishes pouring the wine into one of the flukes and sets the bottle into a fancy glass container filled with ice.

We'll also take a bottle of red, as well. Thank you.

Geoffrey picks up the full fluke and begins to walk away.

Certainly.

Paul Bowman, fortyish and also British, sits in a heavily padded wooden chaise lounge off to the side, reading a newspaper, Financial Times.

Geoffrey walks over to Mr. Bowman

He looks up. Geoffrey hands him the fluke of wine.

Thank you, Mr. Bernard.

You're welcome.

Another crew member walks up to little Cathy Bowman, seven or eight years old, with a tray of sandwiches. He bends down to offer her one. She takes it.

Thank you.

Mrs. Bowman looks up and sees Cathy wandering off down the beach.

Sweetie, where are you going?

Eating my sandwich. Looking for shells.

You'll ruin your appetite, darling. We're having prawns, your favorite.

I don't like prawns!

Cathy continues to walk along the beach, away from her mother.

Cathy! Don't wander off!

Cathy keeps wandering.

Come back! You can look for shells right here!

Cathy gestures, pretending she can't hear.

Mr. Bowman looks up from his newspaper with a grim face, disturbed. Lowering his fluke, he peers over at Mrs. Bowman and smirks.

For God's sake, leave her alone, Deidre.

Mr. Bowman looks down at his paper. Mrs. Bowman still follows close behind her daughter, arguing with her.

Sweetheart, we'll play with your ball.

Mother, don't be so annoying!

Cathy continues to walk off, leaving her mother behind. Her mother stands, dumbfounded. Mrs. Bowman turns around and walks over to Mr. Bowman, who still is sitting in the wooden lounge.

What about snakes?

There's no snakes on the beach. Let her have fun, for once.

Mrs. Bowman considers the idea, and begins to walk away. She walks over to the small table with the bottle holder and empty fluke setting on top. She looks up and calls to a crew member.

Edward!

Yes ma'am?

FURTHER DOWN THE BEACH,

Cathy Bowman skips along the other side of the beach, humming. Sandwich in hand, she bends down and picks up a small vine growing along the shoreline to look at it. She drops it.

She continues to walk, kicking up sand for fun. As she gets closer to the dense foliage of the forest, she takes a large bite of her sandwich, chewing it. A RUSTLING sound draws her attention, and she turns, toward where the thick jungle foliage gives way to the sand.

A large bush, maybe twelve feet tall, is moving, its branches SWAYING and SHAKING. Curious, Cathy walks up to the bush, which abruptly stops moving.

A small, lizard-like animal, dark green with brown stripes along its back, and a yellow underbelly steps out from the bush. Only about a foot tall, it stands on its hind legs, balancing on its thick tail. It walks upright, bobbing its head like a chicken.

Well, hello there!

The animal, a Procompsognathus, just stares at her. Cathy squats down on her haunches.

What are you? A little lizard or something?

She opens her hand, revealing her sandwich.

Are you hungry? Here, take a bite.

She tears off a piece of her sandwich and offers it to the Procompsognathus. The Procompsognathus peers at the food and CHIRPS.

It's roast beef. It's good.

Cathy holds the offering closer to the animal.

The Procompsognathus bobs forward a few steps, cautiously.

Come on. I won't hurt you.

The Procompsognathus draws closer. Cathy holds the food in the palm of her hand. The Procompsognathus gets closer still - -

\- - and hops nimbly up onto Cathy's palm. Her arm dips a bit under the weight, but it's not that heavy, and she holds it up easily. The Procompsognathus sniffs the food, then takes it and swallows it down.

Enchanted, Cathy breaks into an enormous grin and turns her head, calling back over her shoulder.

Mummy! Daddy! You gotta come see this! I found something!

Holding her sandwich up by her side, Cathy looks back around to the animal. She begins to frown and becomes alert.

Thirty more Procompsognathus' have come out onto the sand. They're standing there, bobbing anxiously, staring at her from a few feet away.

More WARBLING and CHIRPING sounds come from the bushes in front of her. She cautiously peers from side to side. More Procompsognathus' jump from the underbrush toward her.

She turns her head slowly to the right. Twenty more Procompsognathus' have come in from that side, forming a semi-circle, bobbing and CHIRPING as they surround her.

Wh-what do you guys want?

She quickly jumps to her feet as they begin to join all around her. They're looking for food.

BACK ON THE BEACH,

A crew member cautiously places a nicely-prepared ham onto the table. The table is filled with fine chef-prepared delicacies. Mrs. Bowman looks up, holding her hat so that the wind doesn't blow it off.

Cathy, darling. Lunch is ready!

FURTHER DOWN THE BEACH,

The Procompsognathus' aggressively surround Cathy Bowman on the beach, peering up at her. Cathy suspects it's the sandwich they're after.

Are you looking at this?

The animals continue to circle her.

I'm afraid there isn't enough to go around.

One Procompsognathus leaps up at Cathy, trying to take the sandwich from her hand.

Cathy SCREAMS, throwing the sandwich to the ground. A few of the Procompsognathus begin to devour it, but more Procompsognathus still surround Cathy. A few Procompsognathus begin to lunge at Cathy. She SCREAMS again.

BACK ON THE BEACH,

Mr. Bowman throws his newspaper down, and listens. Cathy's SCREAMS are barely audible. Mrs. Bowman and the crew stop what they're doing and listen, too. Cathy's SCREAMING can still be heard.

Paul? Mrs. Bowman asked.

From around the curve of the beach, a flock of birds bolts from the jungle trees as Cathy's shrill SCREAM suddenly pierces the air. Mr. Bowman hurls himself out of the chase lounge and runs out in front of Mrs. Bowman and the crew to investigate.

Cathy?!

Another shrill SCREAM suddenly pierces the air

Mrs. Bowman takes off, running down the beach, Mr. Bowman leaps right behind her, and all available deckhands race off to help, kicking up geysers of sand behind them.

They come to the other side of the beach, following Cathy's footprints.

Hurry! Hurry up! Mrs. Bowman screamed.

Cathy! Mr. Bowman screamed.

The crew runs into the woods where Cathy is being attacked. Mrs. Bowman stops dead in her tracks when she rounds the bend in the beach. We don't see what she sees, only hear the frenzied SQUEAKING of the strange Procompsognathus. Mr. Bowman and the deckhands race past her to help Cathy as Mrs. Bowman lets loose a horrified, slack-jawed SCREAM, her mouth a perfect oval.

BOARD ROOM DAY

Mrs. Bowman's screaming face dissolves slowly over the yawning face of a board Corporate Executive. Twenty other Executives sit around a conference table in the boardroom of a monied corporation.

All are in expensive suits, most are over sixty. There are a few backbencher too, lawyers and support staff. Empty coffee cups and fast food containers on the table hint that everyone's been here for a long time.

Outside large plate glass windows, the skyline of downtown San Diego is visible, rising up over the ocean, which glitters in the Southern California sunlight.

A familiar voice resounds as we move down the long table, past the grim faces of the Board Members.

The hurricane seemed like a disaster at the time, but now I think about it as a blessing, nature's way of freeing those animals from their human confines. Of giving them another chance to survive, but this time as they were meant to, without man's interference.

The source of the voice is John Hammond, the founder of InGen and creator of Jurassic Park. But he's not in the room. His image is on a closed circuit T.V. screen, which has been wheeled up to the end of the table. And he doesn't look too good. He's terribly infirmed, propped up in bed, his face pale and drawn, medical equipment BEEPING around him.

There are some corporate issues that are not about the bottom line. We have so much still to learn about those creatures. A whole world of intricate, interlocking behaviors, vanished everywhere - - except for Site B. Please. Let's not do what is good for some men at the expense of what is best for all mankind.

A Senior Board Member, seventyish, nods to the television.

Thank you, Mr. Hammond. Mr. Ludlow?

He turns to Peter Ludlow, late thirties, bespectacled, a man with the anxious look of someone who insists the buck stop on his desk. Ludlow flips open a file, pulls out a stack of black and white eight by tens, and tosses them on the table.

We don't see the pictures, only the wincing faces of the Board Members as they pass them around.

These pictures were taken in a hospital in Costa Rica forty-eight hours ago, after a British family on a yacht cruise stumbled onto Site B. The little girl will be fine, but her parents, however, are wealthy, angry, and very fond of lawsuits. But that's hardly new to us, isn't it? He said in an accent similar to Hammond's

He takes a paper out from the file.

INVESTIGATION NOTES [JP93]

File No. #1201

 **SENSITIVE MATERIAL**

Copying And Redistribution Of This Material Is Strictly Prohibited

San Diego, CA 1996

Investigation Notes

LOC: Jurassic Park - Isla Nublar

 **INTERNAL EYES ONLY**

Employee [ **-** ] proceeded to initiate a premeditated attack on the park systems which were sabotaged by a deep coded virus [wht_rbt. obj] resulting in a loss of power to security systems and the secondary back-up generator to the COLD EMBRYO STORAGE room.

Evidence obtained during 1994 clean-up suggests the insulated pipes which transferred liquid nitrogen (LN2) to the embryo storage units, which were also severed during sabotage. This caused a considerable rise in temperature resulting in a loss of all viable embryos at Nublar resort.

ADDITIONAL

Extensive water damage from burst pipe leading to the artificial lake outside Visitor Center also caused considerable damage to embryo storage units and to the exposed foundations within the lower level of the building. One embryo storage unit was completely buckled from the force of the flooding resulting in the remaining embryos being washed away. Investigations into what caused the pipe to burst have yet to reach a conclusive answer however MINOR TECTONIC ACTIVITY was suggested. [PENDING FURTHER INFORMATION]

MOTIVE: UNKNOWN

The exact motives behind the sabotage are still unclear.

However an examination into employee's [ **-** ] potential involvement with corporate espionage is still underway after Park Veterinarian [ **-** ] disclosed information in personal report suggesting embryos were stolen in an effort to sell to competing companies. International Genetic Technologies private and legal teams are currently investigating further.

 **LOCATION OF DECEASED EMPLOYEE**

The remains of [ **-** ] were discovered during 1994 clean-up located outside Dilophosaurus Paddock tunnel leading toward the EAST DOCK. Postmortem concluded the cause of death as **-**

For full report see files

NO. #0214

NO. #0245

He flips the page

ASSET DAMAGES [NUBLAR]

Following 1993 Sabotage

DNA percentage based on viability for cloning

 **HERBIVORES**

 **Stegosaurus**

 **previous status: [✓]** Active

 **current status: [✓]** Active

 **DNA 100%**

 **notes:** Viable embryos were destroyed by sabotage of cold storage units and the remaining samples were lost due to water damage. Despite this loss of valuable material on Nublar the animal is currently active on Isla Sorna.

 **Brachiosaurus**

 **previous status: [✓]** Active

 **current status: [✓]** Active

 **DNA 100%**

 **notes:** Viable embryos destroyed by sabotage of cold storage units, and the remaining samples were lost due to water and temperature damage. Despite this loss of valuable material the animal is currently active on Isla Sorna and Nublar.

 **Parasaurolophus**

 **previous status: [✓]** Active

 **current status: [✓]** Active

 **DNA 100%**

 **notes:** Viable embryos destroyed by sabotage of cold storage units, and the remaining samples were lost due to water and temperature damage. Despite this loss of valuable material the animal is currently active on Isla Sorna and Nublar.

 **Triceratops**

 **previous** **status: [** **✓]** Active

 **current status: [✓]** Active

 **DNA 100%**

 **notes:** Viable embryos destroyed by sabotage of cold storage units, and the remaining samples were lost due to temperature damage. Despite this loss of valuable material the animal is currently active on Isla Sorna and Nublar.

He flips the page

 **Gallimimus**

 **previous status: [✓]** Active

 **current status: [✓]** Active

 **DNA 100%**

 **notes:** Viable embryos destroyed by sabotage of cold storage units, and the remaining samples were lost due to water and temperature damage. Despite this loss of valuable material the animal is currently active on Isla Sorna and Nublar.

 **Corythosaurus**

 **previous status: [O]** Inactive

 **current status: [O]** Inactive

 **DNA 97%**

 **notes:** Viable embryos destroyed by sabotage of cold storage units and water damage. Despite this loss of valuable material current DNA samples were retrieved during evacuation of Site B. **Production of this asset are currently on hold until further notice. [PENDING UPDATE]**

 **CARNIVORES**

 **Baryonyx**

 **previous status: [✓]** Active

 **current status: [✓]** Active

 **DNA 100%**

 **notes:** Viable embryos were destroyed by sabotage of cold storage units and the remaining samples were destroyed by temperature damage. Despite this loss of valuable material on Nublar the animal is currently active on Isla Sorna.

 **Tyrannosaurus Rex**

 **previous status: [✓]** Active

 **current status: [✓]** Active

 **DNA 100%**

 **notes:** Viable embryos destroyed by sabotage of cold storage units, and the remaining samples were lost due to water and temperature damage. Despite this loss of valuable material the animal is currently active on Isla Sorna and Nublar.

 **Procompsognathus**

 **previous status: [✓]** Active

 **current status: [✓]** Active

 **DNA 100%**

 **notes:** Viable embryos destroyed by sabotage of cold storage units, and the remaining samples were lost due to water and temperature damage. Despite this loss of valuable material the animal is currently active on Isla Sorna and was discovered on Nublar during 1994 clean-up.

He flips the page

 **Dilophosaurus**

 **previous status: [✓]** Active

 **current status: [✓]** Active

 **DNA 100%**

 **notes:** Viable embryos destroyed by sabotage of cold storage units, and the remaining samples were lost due to water and temperature damage. Despite this loss of valuable material the animal is currently active on Isla Sorna and Nublar.

 **Velociraptor**

 **previous status: [✘] -** **Killed during '93 incident**

 **current status: [✓]** Active

 **DNA 100%**

 **notes:** Viable embryos were destroyed by sabotage of cold storage units and the remaining samples were lost due to water damage. Despite this loss of valuable material on Nublar **- -** active on Isla Sorna and Nublar.

 **Metriacanthosaurus**

 **previous status: [O]** Inactive

 **current status: [O]** Inactive

 **DNA 71%**

 **notes:** Viable embryos were destroyed by sabotage of cold storage units and the remaining samples were lost due to water damage. Current DNA samples were retrieved during evacuation of Site B. **Production of this asset are currently on hold until further notice. [PENDING UPDATE]**

 **Herrerasaurus**

 **previous status: [✓]** Active

 **current status: [O]** Inactive

 **DNA 60%**

 **notes:** Previously active on Nublar. Four individuals were alive prior to the sabotage of park systems. — All were found dead during 1994 clean-up. Viable embryos were destroyed during sabotage of cold storage units and flooding. Current DNA samples were retrieved during evacuation of Site B. **Production of this asset are currently on hold until further notice. [PENDING UPDATE]**

 **Segisaurus**

 **previous status: [O]** Inactive

 **current status: [O]** Inactive

 **DNA 48%**

 **notes:** Viable embryos were destroyed by sabotage of cold storage units. Current DNA samples were retrieved during evacuation of Site B. **Production of this asset are currently on hold until further notice. [PENDING UPDATE]**

He flips the page

 **Proceratosaurus**

 **previous status: [O]** Inactive

 **current status: [X]** Terminated

 **DNA 0%**

 **notes:** Viable embryos were destroyed by sabotage of cold storage units and extensive water damage. DNA samples were lost during evacuation of Site B. Status has been set to TERMINATED until new DNA samples are discovered. **[PENDING UPDATE]**

 **NOTES: OPERATION CLEAN SWEEP CANCELED**

 **REMAINING NUBLAR ASSETS ORGANIC/INORGANIC ABANDONED**

 **PRESS/PUBLIC INFORMATION TO BE MONITORED AND REGULATED**

 **ISLA NUBLAR/ISLA SORNA PRESS AVOIDANCE**

 **Mr. Hammond wishes to remind all departments that Production Facilities will not be subject of any press release at any time.**

 **IN HOUSE REFERENCE ONLY**

 **UNDER PRESS/PUBLIC RELATIONS GUIDELINES**

 **See file -**

 **See SPECIES PROFILES [1.3] for further information on all ACTIVE/INACTIVE dinosaurs listed in asset catalogue**

He flips the page

 **WRONGFUL DEATH SETTLEMENTS (partial list):**

Family of Donald Gennaro, 36.5 million dollars

Family of John Raymond "Ray" Arnold, 23 million

Family of Robert Muldoon, 12.6 million.

Family of Ed Regis, 29 million

Damaged or destroyed equipment, 17.3 million

Demolition, de-construction, and disposal of Isla Nublar facilities, organic/inorganic, 126 million dollars.

The list goes on, gentlemen

He puts down the file.

\- - research funding, media payoffs. Silence is expensive.

He's warming up. Not a bad performer.

This corporation has been bleeding from the throat for four years. You, our board of directors, have sat patiently and listened to ecology lectures while Mr. Hammond signed your checks and spent your money. You have watched your stock drop from seventy-eight and a quarter to nineteen flat with no good end in sight. And all along, we have held a significant product asset that we have attempted to hide, at great expense, when we could have safely harvested and displayed it for profit. Enormous profit.

He reaches out to a model on the table and gives it a shove, sending it sliding down the length of the table in front of them. It's a modern amphitheatre, with rows of cages built into the raked area under the seats. In the display area, there are tiny replicas of various kinds of dinosaurs; in the stands, Boy Scout troops and Tourists look in wonder.

You don't send people halfway around the world to a zoo, you bring the zoo to them. And this city is the perfect setting. People already associate San Diego with animal attractions - - Sea World, the San Diego Zoo. Mr. Hammond knew that, he started construction on the amphitheater - - He gestures, to the model - - right here, in the InGen Waterfront Complex, but he abandoned it in favor of something far grander and, ultimately, impossible. And so the facility sits unused, unfinished, when it could be completed and ready to receive visitors in two to four weeks. Gentlemen, this could generate enough income to wipe out four years of lawsuits and damage control and unpleasant infighting, enough to not only send our stock back to where it was but to double it. And the one thing, the only thing standing between us and this asset is a born-again naturalist who happens to be our own C.E.O. Believe me, I do not enjoy having to say these things about my own uncle. But I don't work for Mother Nature. I work for you.

Two of his Backbenchers distribute documents from a stack. Ludlow takes one and reads from it.

"Whereas the Chief Executive Officer has engaged in wasteful and negligent business practices to further his own personal environmental beliefs - - Whereas these practices have affected the financial performance of the company by incurring significant losses - - Whereas the shareholders have been materially harmed by theses losses - - Thereby, be it resolved that John Parker Hammond should be removed from the office of Chief Executive Officer, effective immediately." I move the resolution be put to an immediate vote. Do I have a second?

I second the motion. Mr. Maguire, please poll the members by a show of hands. Another Board Member said.

The Senior Board Member sighs heavily, feeling like a traitor. He can't bear to look at Hammond on the T.V. monitor.

All those in favor of InGen Corporate Resolution 213C, please signify your approval by raising your right hand.

It starts slowly, guiltily, but every hand in the room goes up. Ludlow sits back, victorious. Hammond, furious, raises his right hand, which holds a remote control, and points it at the T.V. screen. It goes blank.


	3. Chapter 2: The Dinosaur Guy

**\- - CHAPTER 2: The Dinosaur Guy - -**

* * *

NEW YORK SUBWAY NIGHT

A subway THUNDERS into a station underneath Manhattan. The doors WHOOSH open, spit out some commuters and suck up a few more. A tall man hurries down the platform, limping heavily, moving as fast as he can. The subway doors begin to close, but just before they meet - -

\- - the man slips in between them. The man is Dr. Ian Malcolm, mid-forties, still dressed in black from head to toe. There's a hard wisdom in Dr. Malcolm's eyes that may not have been there a few years ago. He knows that you think, and he doesn't care.

SUBWAY CAR NIGHT

Dr. Malcolm finds a seat on the crowded subway car and sits down. He looks awful. Tired. Weathered. He unfolds his newspaper and begins to read as the train starts moving.

He notices a curious man across from him, staring at him. Dr. Malcolm tries to keep reading. The curious man still stares. Nervy, the curious man gets up and approaches.

Shit. Dr. Malcolm said under his breath.

The curious man sits down next to Dr. Malcolm, grinning.

He SNAPS his fingers several times.

You're him, right?

Excuse me?

The guy. The scientist. I saw you on TV.

He gets real conspiratorial.

I believed you.

No response from Dr. Malcolm. The guy leans in even closer.

Roooooarrr! He said, making a "chomping" hand motion with his arms.

Dr. Malcolm gets up and moves to another seat on the car, away from the curious man. As he sits down, he notices two other commuters across from him are staring at him, that special look reserved for those involved in some kind of scandal.

Dr. Malcolm looks at them. They look away. He pulls the collar of his coat up tight around him.


	4. Chapter 3: Our Last Chance

**\- - CHAPTER 3: Our Last Chance - -**

* * *

HAMMOND MANSION NIGHT

Dr. Malcolm KNOCKS on the door, and a uniformed butler answers.

Whom shall I tell Mr. Hammond is calling?

Uh…Ian Malcolm. I've been summoned.

INSIDE THE MANSIONS FOYER,

piano music PLAYS softly in the background. Dr. Malcolm hears a door close and a boy and a girl come down a nearby stairway. The boy, is about fourteen years old; About sixteen, his sister is lovely, with long blonde hair and an honest, open face.

The boy is a second-generation Scottish-American with brown hair. The girl is also a second-generation Scottish-American, both are dressed in formal attire. They look at him.

Dr. Malcolm! The boy said, as the two rush down the stairs to greet him.

They are Tim and Lex Murphy, the grandchildren of John Hammond.

God, oh my God! Dr. Malcolm said. He can't believe how much they have grown in the past four years.

Hello, Dr. Malcolm! Lex said.

Kids! Kids! Dr. Malcolm said, embracing them in a hug.

It's so great to see you! Tim said.

It's so great to see you! It's so great - Look at you.

You came to see grandpa? Tim asked.

Yeah, yeah. H-H-he called me. Do you know what it's about? I don't either…This joint's kinda creepy,…isn't it?

The kids haven't said anything for the past several moments.

Is everything okay? Dr. Malcolm asked.

Well,…not exactly. Lex said.

Dr. Malcolm turns as a group of people in suits and briefcases, some with boxes, come down the same stairs. Peter Ludlow is among them, carrying a sheaf of papers. He sees Dr. Malcolm and hesitates, then smiles tightly. They know and dislike each other and the same with Tim and Lex.

Well, Dr. Malcolm. Here to tell a few campfire stories with my uncle?

Ludlow walks to a table as another man pulls out several legal documents for Ludlow to sign.

Do me a favor, Ludlow. Don't ever pretend you and I don't know the truth. You can convince Time Magazine and the Skeptical Inquirer of whatever you want, but I was there. I know what happened.

Do you actually believe everyone that chose discretion…did so for nefarious motives? Ludlow said nonchalantly.

The date, please. Signature.

The other man points at a document.

Even Lex and Tim. Ludlow added.

Leave them out of it. It's not a game. Dr. Malcolm said, his voice slightly raised.

No, it isn't. You're lucky we didn't sue you. You signed a non-disclosure agreement before you went to the island that expressly forbid you from discussing anything you saw. You violated that agreement.

The date, and your signature. The man said, pointing at another legal document.

And you lied. Dr. Malcolm fired back.

Do you have any idea how you're quick to condemn the academic world? You cost me my livelihood. My reputation.

As I understand it, your university…

Here, date, and your initials. The man points at yet another legal document.

…your university revoked your tenure for selling wild stories to the press, I hardly see how that's my - -

I didn't sell anything, I told the truth.

Your version of it.

There are no versions of the truth. This isn't a corporate maneuver, I'm talking about my life.

We made a generous compensatory offer for your injuries.

It was a payoff and an insult. InGen never - -

InGen is my livelihood, Dr. Malcolm, and I will jealously defend its interests. In a few weeks - -

He stops himself.

\- - it'll all be moot. And your problems will be long forgotten.

He starts to walk out, but Dr. Malcolm catches him by the arm.

Not by me.

Careful. This suit cost more than your education.

Dr. Malcolm lets go, and Ludlow walks away.

HAMMOND'S BEDROOM NIGHT

Dr. Malcolm enters a darkened bedroom. John Hammond lies in the bed we saw earlier, on the other side of the room. Medical equipment has been disguised as well possible among the furniture and flowers, but the sheer abundance of it tells us that whatever has stricken him is going to win this battle.

Ian! Don't linger in the doorway like an ingenue, come in, come in!

Dr. Malcolm steps further into the room.

It's good to see you, it really is. How's the leg?

Resentful.

When you have a lot of time to think, it's funny who you remember. It's the people who challenged you. It's the quality of our opponents that gives our accomplishments meaning. I never told you how sorry I was about what happened after we returned.

Noticing Hammond's deteriorated condition, Dr. Malcolm finds it hard to sustain anger.

I didn't know you - - weren't well.

It's the lawyers. The lawyers are finally killing me.

They do have motive. Why did you want to see me? Your message said it was urgent.

You were right - - and I was wrong. There! Did you ever think you'd hear me say that? Spectacularly wrong. Instead of observing those animals, I tried to control them. I squandered an opportunity and we still know next to nothing about their lives. Not their lives as man would have them, behind electric fences, but in the wild. Behavior in their natural habitat, the impossible dream of any paleontologist. I could have had it, but I let it slip away.

He pauses.

Thank God for Site B.

Dr. Malcolm just looks at him, not understanding.

Site - - B?

Hammond continues. His bright, shining eyes that say "Follow me!" return.

Well? Didn't it all seem a trifle compact to you? The hatchery, in particular?

What are you talking about?

You know my initial yields had to be low, far less than one percent, that's a thousand embryos for every single live birth. Genetic engineering on that scale implies a giant operation, not that spotless little laboratory I showed you.

I don't believe you.

Isla Nublar, Site A, was just a showroom, something for the tourists. Site B was the factory floor. It was on Isla Sorna, eighty some miles from Nublar. We bred the animals there, nursed them until they were a few months old, then moved them to the park.

No, no, no, no, no, no… Dr. Malcolm said, like an acid flashback.

About two years ago, Hurricane Clarissa wiped out Site B. Call it an act of God. We had to evacuate and the animals were released to mature on their own in the wild. Life found a way, as you once so eloquently put it. And by now, we have a complete ecological system on the island with dozens of species living in their own social groups…without fences, without boundaries, without constraining technology. And for four years…I've tried to keep it safe from human interference.

Then it's the first thing you've done right! That island has to be quarantined and contained, immediately! Even the airspace over it needs to be restricted! Get the Department of Biological Preserves to seal off the island. These two species were never meant to share the earth. I am living proof that man cannot compete in their world, and they would never make it in ours. Civilization would kill them. - -

Dr. Malcolm has a thought

\- - If they're not dead already. You bred them lysine-deficient, didn't you? They should've died after seven days without supplemental enzymes.

But by God, they're flourishing, aren't they?! I don't know how, it's only one of a thousand questions I want the team to answer…

…I've been putting this together for over a year. But now something's come up that's made it imperative the expedition happen now. If we hesitate, all will be lost.

"Expedition?" Oh, please, please don't tell me you were foolhardy enough to - - Are you out of your mind?! I still have nightmares, my reputation's a joke, my leg is shot - - you think I need more of that?!

Hammond begins to CRAWL out of his bed.

I've organized a group to go in and - -

Dr. Malcolm helps Hammond.

Thank you.

And document them, to make the most spectacular living fossil record the world has ever seen.

Wait a minute. Go in…Document?! W-what do you mean? With like people?!

Hammond grabs his bamboo cane and crossed over to his desk, on the other side of the room.

Yes, the animals won't even know they're there. Very low impact. Strictly observation and documentation.

He comes to a CTX PanoView 600 LCD monitor that shows a map of Isla Sorna. It looks a lot like Maine except tilted onto its left side and more rutted.

Our satellite infrareds show the animals are fiercely territorial, they demarcate and defend specific areas and stay in them. The carnivores are isolated in the interior of the island, so the team will stay on the outer rim.

How many lunatics are on this team?

He goes back to his bed and lays down. Hammond picks up a thick file folder from the night table next to him and opens it on his lap. Inside, there are four thick files, memos, charts, maps, and photographs.

Four.

Four?! You should be going in there with your team, the one from Jurassic Park, aren't they all the top of their class! No, you should be going in there with the National Guard.

My Emergency Response Unit has their own issues to deal with back on Isla Nublar. - -

CLEARING DAY

Joey STAGGERS, bleeding from his leg, into an overgrown clearing. He leans his back against the grille of an abandoned 1992 Jeep Wrangler YJ Sahara, faded 'Jurassic Park' logo on its doors and JP01 on it's side and hood.

He catches his breath, listening, quickly reloading his 1992 M24 Sniper Rifle - -

A pointy little lizard-face POPS up behind him, looking out through the shattered windshield of the vehicle. Procompsognathus.

It's joined by another, and another and several more. One SQUEAKS. Joey stiffens, then WHIRLS - -

BLAM! He FIRES just as a dozen of the little carnivores stream out of the windshield at him, the ones that aren't blown back into the vehicle by the blast leap onto his face, shoulders, chest, arms, SQUEAKING excitedly! Joey spins, SWATTING and SNATCHING, Procompsognathus flying off him, then he sprints for the nearby building.

BUILDING DAY

We look through a half-broken window as Joey SPRINTS toward us, a dozen Procompsognathus in pursuit. He picks up speed, dives, folding his arms over his head - -

CRASH! Shards of glass go flying as he dives through the window, does a forward roll, twists and comes up on one knee pulling his 1992 Beretta 92 Brigadier from his belt in one motion - - POP! POP! POP! POP! He picks off the Procompsognathus one by one as they jump onto the windowsill!

The rest of them seem to take the hint abd retreat. Joey lowers his bead on the window opening, looks around - -

We're in the ruined Safari Lodge, specifically the Emergency Response Unit room in the Staff Quarters area - - a half-dozen bunk beds, frames draped with cobwebs along the walls, a row of standing lockers. Simple but not spartan.

The poster of Rexy is starting to CURL on the wall. Dr. Swartz had drawn a knife and a fork in its front claws, and written in a cartoon balloon above its head - - "Pass the tourists, please."

Joey pulls his Motorola Saber UHF radio from his bulletproof vest.

Joey Adame checking in from the Safari Lodge.

The radio emits STATIC. Finally, it CRACKLES.

Blaine Yokom and Albert Gonzalez checking in from the Visitor Center garage.

Dr. Scott Swartz and John Swartz checking in from the Maintenance Shed entrance.

Robby Swartz, Ernesto Rocha, and Maverick Morales checking in from the Reserve Paddock tower.

Jack Applington checking in from the Saf - AHGG! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

The noise seems to be coming from the radio _and_ from somewhere above Joey. Then a THUNK resounds from above and the radio goes static.

Jack? Jack? Ernesto asked.

Joey looks around, steps over the hatch in one corner of the room and his eyes LIGHT UP. This hatch used to connect with the Emergency Bunker.

Everyone, regroup in the Emergency Bunker. He said into the Motorola Saber UHF radio.

A reply comes from everyone.

He bends, grabs the handle, 1992 Beretta 92 Brigadier ready in his other hand, then YANKS the hatch cover open!

Nothing jumps out at him.

Joey looks down into the BLACKNESS. He DROPS his backpack, UNZIPS it and pulls out a high-quality metal flashlight. He puts his backpack on and SHINES the light down the hatch - -

JOEY'S POV - HATCH

We see a rusted metal ladder leading down, a cement floor.

Joey considers the tunnel, looks back to the window - -

Three Procompsognathus stand ready on the windowsill, watching - -

Joey WHIPS his pistol around but they jump away before he can fire - -

He looks back into the dark tunnel below.

Maybe it's not a good idea.

He looks around, sees - -

The ceiling hatch over his bunk bed.

Joey crosses, makes a face as he SWIPES away thick sheets of cobweb, climbs onto the top bunk, reaches up. The eyehook and latch have rusted stuck together, won't budge. Joey takes the butt of his 1992 Beretta 92 Brigadier, gives it a hard rap - -

The hatch SWINGS open and the top half of a half-eaten dead man drops through!

Joey SHOUTS in surprise, leaping backward off the bed and sprawling on the floor, whipping his 1992 Beretta 92 Brigadier up ready to shoot - -

The body is Jack Applington, who has been gnawed on pretty badly.

Joey lowers his pistol, breathes deeply, trying to get his heartbeat under control.

WHAM! The raptor crashes through the door and tumbles across the room, sliding on the floor and knocking the standing lockers down on top of itself!

Joey is trapped in the corner. The raptor scrambles to its feet, ROARS, lunges - - Joey pulls the bunk bed down over himself as a shield, crouching.

THOONK! The raptors leg goes right through the deteriorated mattress and springs, claws just missing Joey's throat. He scrambles out as the beast writhes to free itself, makes it to the tunnel hatch and starts down the ladder, grabbing the handle on the underside of the cover - -

HAMMOND MANSION NIGHT

\- - And plus, you're exactly wrong! Ask any animal behaviorist, the best results come from the lowest impact, the animals shouldn't even know you're there. One observes and documents, but does not interact. Attempting to control the environment is where I went wrong the first time, you told me so yourself. I'm not making the same mistakes again.

No, you're making, your making all new ones! Uh, John. Wait. So. Uh. Okay, so there's another island with dinosaurs?! No fences this time; and you want to send people in?! Very few people! On the ground! Right? And who are these four lunatics that your trying to con into this?

Well, it was difficult to convince them of what they're going to see. And in the end I had to use my checkbook to get them there.

Hammond pulls out the four thick files.

But; there's Nick Van Owen, who's a video documentarian.

He hands one file to Dr. Malcolm.

And Eddie Carr, who's a field equipment expert.

He hands another file to Dr. Malcolm.

Uh…we have our paleontologist.

He tucks a file under his arm.

And I was hoping that perhaps you might be the fourth.

He hands a fourth file to Dr. Malcolm.

Dr. Malcolm looks at him - - "you're out of your mind."  
Do you even listen when I speak?

We've been on the verge of Chapter 11 ever since that accident in the Park, and there are those in the company who wanted to exploit Site B in order to bail us out. They've been planning it for years and I've been able to stop them up until now. But, a few weeks ago a British family on a yacht cruise stumbled across the island and their wee girl was injured.

Dr. Malcolm is in shock.

Oh, she's fine! She's fine! But, uh, the board has used the incident to take control of InGen from me. And now it's only a matter of time before this "Lost World" is found and pillaged! Public opinion is the only thing that can preserve Site B now. You have always been my harshest critic. If you come out as an advocate with me, it'll mean everything. I know how obsessive you can be once you truly embrace an idea. We can come forward, together, with ironclad proof of their existence.

You must already have proof. DNA splicing, the cloning, the births - -

Only in captivity! I need to show them in their natural habitat to stir up emotional support for keeping that island pristine.

So, you went from Capitalist to Naturalist in just four years! That's, that's something!

Hammond gets up, sitting on the side of his bed, waving Dr. Malcolm over.

This is my last chance to contribute something of real value to the world. I can't walk so far to have left no footprints; die and leave nothing with my name on it. I will not be known only for only my failures, and you are too smart and too proud to let yourself go down in history as a hoaxster. Please. This is a chance at redemption for both of us.

That's selfish and grandiose. No, John, I won't go. Absolutely not. And I'm going to contact every member of your team and stop them from going.

He turns toward the desk, leafing through the files.

You didn't mention the name of the paleontologist. Who did you get?

Hammond looks away, guiltily.  
She came to me. I just want you to know that.

Who did?

I want to be very clear about who approached whom.

Dr. Malcolm dreads, but he knows.

Who are you talking about?

Leave it to you, Ian, to have associations, affiliations, even love interests with the best people in so many fields…

You didn't bring Sarah into this?! Forget it! Get someone else! Get Dr. Grant!

There is no one else! Paleontological behavior study is a brand new field, and Dr. Sarah Harding is on the frontier. Her theories on parenting and nurturing among carnivores have framed the debate for the last five years - - what are you doing?

Dr. Malcolm is searching under piles of papers and dossiers on Hammond's desk.  
Where's your phone?

You're too late - - She's already there. Hammond speaks softly as Dr. Malcolm picks up the phone.

Dr. Malcolm stops and turns, a terrified look on his face.

The others are meeting her in three days.

Dr. Malcolm, almost falling, sits on edge of the desk.

You sent my girlfriend to this island?! Alone?! Dr. Malcolm asked in a pained whisper

"Sent" is hardly the word, she couldn't be restrained! She was already working in San Diego doing some research at the Animal Park. It's only a couple of hours flight from there. And she was adamant! Absolutely adamant about making the initial foray by herself! - -

He starts laughing

\- - Thinks she's Diane Fossey! "Observation without interference", she said, going on and on; well, you know how it is!

What is it, you couldn't kill me the first time, so you recruited Sarah to manipulate me into going down there again?! Is that it?!

It wasn't intentional! You know how she is, better than anyone! After you were injured in the park, she sought you out, didn't she, traveled all the way down to the hospital in Costa Rica to ask someone she didn't even know if the rumors were true! She's a firebrand once she's engaged on a subject, how could I refuse her the chance to complete her life's work?!

This is criminal, and I will never forgive you for it. You want to leave your name on something, fine, but stop putting it on other people's graves!

She's going to be fine. She's spent years studying African predators. You know, sleeping downwind, and all. She knows what she's doing. Believe me, the research team will take every possible pre - -

Dr. Malcolm stands, resolute, making a decision.  
No, It's not a research expedition any more. It's a rescue mission. It's leaving tonight and I'm going with it. And for all our sakes, whoever you've got for protection had better be good.

MOMBASA BAR DAY

Roland Tembo, late sixties, skin like leather and the diamond hard look of a cobra, sits at a table in the middle of an African cafe/bar in Mombasa.

It's daytime and the place is half full, mostly with locals, but there are a few obnoxious tourists too, Americans on safari who somehow found the local hangout.

They're a noisy bunch, but Roland tunes them out, calmly eating his lunch and drinking a beer while he reads a book, eyeglasses hanging low on his face.

Roland suddenly stops reading and furrows his brow. He looks up. He SNIFFS the air once, then smiles and calls out a person's name.  
Ajay?

He turns around. Ajay Sidhu, a wiry East Indian in his late forties, is standing behind him, caught trying to sneak up.

How did you know? Ajay asked delighted

Roland taps his nose

That cheap aftershave I send you every Christmas, you actually wear it. I'm touched. Sit down, sit down, what brings you to Mombasa?

You. Tell me, Roland, when was the last time you answered your phone?

Last time I plugged it in, I suppose. Why?

Behind them, the group of tourists, call men, laugh loudly. One of them, the most obnoxious tourist, berates the waitress.

I got a call from a gentleman who's going to Costa Rica, or thereabouts. If he's to be believed, it's a most, uh, unique expedition. And very well-funded.

Well, I'm a very well-funded old son of a bitch. You go.

The Most Obnoxious Tourist bellows for the Waitress. His buddies LAUGH. Roland throws a glance, annoyed.

But alone? We always had great success together, you and I.

Just a little bit too much, I think.

How do you mean?

A true hunter doesn't mind if the animal wins. If it escapes. But there weren't enough escapes from you and me, Ajay. It all became rather routine, didn't it? I have no interest in being an executioner.

I have reason to believe you'd find this challenging.

Then it's probably illegal. These days, it's a more serious crime to shoot a tiger than to shoot your own parents. Tigers have advocates.

The Waitress comes to the Tourists' table and the Most Obnoxious Tourist actually paws her ass. Roland is out of his chair in a second.  
Excuse me. He said to Ajay.

Roland walks over to the Tourists' table, says something to the Waitress in the local dialect, and she walks away, behind him. He stares down at the Most Obnoxious Tourist.

You, sir - - are no gentleman.

Is that supposed to be an insult?

I can think of none greater.

The Tourist looks at his buddies and laughs.

Buzz off, you silly old b#####d.

What do I have to do to pick a fight with you, bring your mother into it?

Are you kidding? I could take you with one arm tied down.

Really?

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FLOOR,

A Waiter finishes tying a man's wrist to his belt in the back of his pants with a napkin. He pulls the knot tight and the man turns around. It's Roland, with his arm tied down. The Tourist stands across from him.

I meant _my_ arm. The tourist said.

POW! Roland punches him square in the jaw. The Tourist reels, stunned. Enraged, he lunges at Roland, swinging with both arms.

Roland bobs, neatly ducking the punches, waits for the tourist to turn around, and POPS him in the face. The Tourist recovers and lunges at Roland.

This time Roland doesn't punch, he waves to the left and throws a hip, augmenting it with a foot sweep.

The Tourist loses his balance and sails into a table, flipping it over and wiping out an older couples lunch. He lands hard, the table on top of him.

A cloud of sawdust and loud CHEER from the locals rise up in the bar.

BACK AT HIS TABLE,

Roland drops the napkin on the table and sits back down with Ajay. In the background, the Tourist's Buddies hurriedly carry their fallen cohort out of the bar.

Sorry. We were saying?

You broke that idiots jaw for no reason other than your boredom. Tell the truth, Roland. Aren't you even interested in knowing this expedition's quarry?

Ajay. Go on up to my ranch, take a look around the trophy room, and tell me what kind of quarry you think could possibly be of any interest to me.

Ajay just smiles.

* * *

 **Hey Guys, sorry for the hold up. Originally I was going to have the Emergency Response Unit go to Isla Sorna. But the story isn't finished yet so until then, enjoy this original.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Doctor's Daughter

**\- - CHAPTER 4: The Doctor's Daughter - -**

* * *

MOBILE FIELD SYSTEMS DAY

A large warehouse, it's comprised of two levels. The first level is where the main construction activities are taking place. One end of the shop is cut open with a set of large doorways where a railroad track is built into the floor. The second level has space for office areas. Several artist benches for designing vehicles as well as desktop computers are located here.

On the first floor, the SPARKS of an acetylene torch fly as workmen make modifications on several vehicles, including three Mercedes Benz ML 320's. The hoods of them are up and the V-6 engines have been pulled out; workmen are now lowering small, new engines in their place. They look like rounded shoeboxes, with the dull shine of aluminum alloy. Others are bringing the wide, flat rectangle of the Hughes converter that will be mounted on top of the motors.

Each 1997 Mercedes Benz ML 320 features 4-wheel drive, front bull bars, a front tow cable, a winch, fog lights, rear tail light guards, custom step bars, leather seats, and a camouflage paint job. Each variant includes various other small changes that add to each vehicle's purpose.

The "Convertible" has the back seats cut out and a cut out back side, leaving the trunk out in the open. This feature allows the trunk door to open like that of a tailgate. The trunk interior and back seating area are covered in aluminum as to protect it from the weather. A bubble window roof and a top mounted light bar behind the bubble window roof are also included. Bottom mounted hang on jerry cans hang from the sides of the trunk and the front seats are covered with netting.

The "Observatory" has window mounted protective bars. Bottom and top mounted hang on jerry cans hang onto the sides of the trunk, the bottom mounted hang on jerry cans covering the trunk windows. Top mounted side lights are in front of the top mounted hang on jerry cans. Dual mounted side mirror searchlights. A bubble window roof and an additional round bubble top located behind the bubble window roof. The round bubble top is located above the trunk.

The "Laboratory" has window mounted protective bars. A bubble window roof and a top mounted extra wheel behind the bubble window roof. Dual grab bars on the rear sides, above the trunk windows, for the ability to step up onto the rear tail light guards and get the extra wheel. Dual mounted side mirror searchlights. A hood mounted carrier, and door mounted guard panes.

To one side is a 1996-1997 Fleetwood Southwind Storm, named: "Challenger," and a small Trailer. A steel-casing, mesh covered accordion connector, like on a subway car, allows the Trailer to be towed behind the Challenger, this vehicle is named: "Mobile Lab".

The small trailer had been built from the ground up by Eddie's team. It has a boxy shape with a total of four wheels.

In front of the Challenger, there is a modified grille cage. The Challenger has eight total windows, the door leading inside in between the four windows on the right hand side. The area with the two middle windows on the left hand side has the ability to extend outward.

The Trailer has, on its left hand side, three windows and on it's right hand side, two windows and a door at the front. All thirteen windows also have window mounted protective bars. At the back of the Challenger, on the right hand side behind the last window, there is a ladder that leads to the Challenger's roof where the spare tires are kept.

The warehouse HUMS with activity as the workmen scramble to meet a deadline. Eddie Carr, fortyish, balding, and Dr. Malcolm walk alongside the Mobile Lab. Dr. Malcolm carries a Mitsubishi ST-151 transportable satellite telephone, a small black handset that attaches to a heavy battery base, a strap allows the base to be held from your shoulder. He dials the phone and waits for an answer while Eddie talks.

You can't shave three days off my deadline and expect everything to be ready…We're not fully supplied! I haven't field-tested any of this…

Dr. Malcolm hangs up the phone.

Damnit! Why doesn't Sarah answer her satellite phone?!

Could be anything…solar flares, satellite out of synch, It's not exactly a local call…maybe she even turned it off.

He looks at the workmen working on the 1997 Mercedes Benz ML 320s.

I need half air on the tires here guys… No, no, no! Look at the plans! Henry, you can't place that strut laterally. It has to be crosswise, for strength. Look at the plans!

Dr. Malcolm holds the phone up to his ear.

Maybe she doesn't know how to use it…

What, are you kiddi… Damnit, Henry! Henry! Henry, are you listening to me?

He turns back to Dr. Malcolm.

What are you kidding me? She's faxed me refinements on fifty percent of the plans for this stuff…

From the Laboratory, there's a white-hot CRACK like lightning. The man leaning into the hood jumps away, as a cloud of smoke rises above the car.

AJ Wade?! Did you blow another battery?!

Sorry. He called.

Damnit AJ! Henry - did you hear anything I said to you?! Put it crosswise!

Eddie turns back to Dr. Malcolm.

Well…that's one less vehicle for us to transport.

The phone is still not working, Dr. Malcolm hits it a few times on the grille cage of the Challenger.

Ow, ow, ow! Don't do that! You gotta baby it a bit…you gotta love it…

I'll love it when it works…

It'll work when you love it…

He takes the Mitsubishi ST-151 transportable satellite telephone from Dr. Malcolm.

Let me do it.

Coming along with us Eddie?

I don't like the field much…but in this case, I can't resist. Eddie said, looking down at the phone.

Let me talk to your communications designer.

You _are_ talking to him.

A battered white 1985 Chevrolet G-20 Van ROARS through the large doorway of the garage, pulling in backwards, and comes to a stop in the middle of the floor.

Nick Van Owen, a good-looking American man in his late twenties, hops out. He's crabby.

It's 4-3 Mets in the sixth, for anybody else who's got money on it. Thanks for the two-minute warning, Eddie. Where the hell is the fire?

He slides open the cargo door of the van with a BANG and starts unloading photographic equipment - - video cameras, cables, metal supply cases.

Eddie does an introduction.

Nick Van Owen, this is Ian Malcolm. Nick's our field photographer. Ian's our…Ian…

What's your…background? Dr. Malcolm asked.

Wildlife photography?

Wildlife, combat, you name it. When I was with Nightline, I was in Rwanda, Chechnya, all over Bosnia…

A worker comes over and takes a box from Nick

Thanks…Did some volunteer work with Greenpeace once in awhile…

Greenpeace? What drew you there?

Women. 'Bout eighty percent female in Greenpeace.

Very noble.

Yeah, well, Noble was last year. This year I'm getting paid. Hammond's check cleared, or I wouldn't be going on this wild goose chase…

He turns and walks away from the van. He puts his stuff on a table and comes back.

Dr. Malcolm gets serious.

Yeah, well, where you're going is the only place in the world where the geese chase you!

Nick looks at him, unconvinced.  
Uh-huh.

While they've been talking, the stuff he's unloading has changed. Instead of photographic equipment, he's now pulling out tools - - a pry bar, a small ax, a set of chisels and punches, bolt and wire cutters.

We're only going to find Dr. Harding, then we leave immediately. You won't need all that.

Oh, I think I might.

From the ceiling, a large metal cage CRASHES down, landing on the floor right between them with a deafening CLANG. The three men leap back and look up. A workman waves from a scaffolding. The scaffolding resembles a very tall pole with strut supports at the bottom so it doesn't tip over. At the top, there is a bar that extends horizontally outward.

Sorry, Eddie! Specs say it can't deform at 12,000 PSI, we had to test it!

Eddie bends down to inspect the cage, which is rectangular, constructed of inch-thick titanium-alloy bars. It had survived the fall without harm. And it's light; Eddie lifts it upright with one hand. It's about six feet high, six feet in length, and four feet in width. It looks like an oversized hamster cage with the top three feet, except the corner supports, cut out. The lower three feet act like railings. It has a swinging door, fitted with a heavy lock. An electric lantern is strapped to one of the corner supports. The roof of the cage is fitted with dark green camouflage netting.

What the hell is that? Dr. Malcolm asked.

It's a High Hide. You know, you go up, and you hide…high. This car goes up on top of the twenty foot titanium scaffold. Keeps the researchers out of harm's way.

Fifteen feet? Actually, it puts them just above a very convenient biting heigh.

Eddie continues to examine the cage.

This aluminum's too shiny. We should paint it matte black.

He turns to a worker standing behind him.

And Bobby, I said I wanted camera mounts in the corners of the cage too, not just on the scaffolding.

More cameras? Dr. Malcolm asked.

Oh yeah.

He stands up and gestures to the tall scaffold that's nearby. On it, workmen are attaching long, dangling wires to four strategically placed camera mounts.

The remote heads are automatic pivoters with heat sensors that are active twenty-four hours a day. Eddie explained.

While they talk, one of the already-installed cameras on the High Hide WHIRRS to life, picking them up as they walk past. The camera follows them as they go, displaying their image on a video monitor near the base of the scaffolding.

The data gets multiplexed and we'll uplink it back to New York at the end of every day. It's a great system, just a little buggy at the moment.

He looks back and reaches out, reframes the camera, which has pivoted off of them and is now shooting a fluorescent light above them.

Now, I want to talk to whoever's in charge of security. Dr. Malcolm said.

Eddie just looks at him.

You know, weapons. Guns. Who's doing that?

Eddie holds his arm out - - "you're talking to him."

You're kidding.

"Kidding?"

From outside, Kelly Malcolm, an African-American girl around twelve years old, runs into the warehouse.

Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad!

She jumps into Dr. Malcolm's arms.

Oh! Dr. Malcolm said.

Kelly my honey…you found it…What took you so long?

Sor-ee. Couldn't get a cab.

Sweetie, that's okay… Now listen… I gotta tell you, uh…something… I gotta talk to you.

She looks at him, suspicious, reading his face.  
You're going away. _Again_.

EDDIE'S OFFICE DAY

Kelly is slumped in a chair on the second floor of the warehouse. Dr. Malcolm sits on the desk in front of her. Down below, work on the vehicles continues unabated. Kelly looks at a slip of paper in her hand.

I don't even know this woman.

What do you mean, it's Karen. You've known her for, for ten years…

She doesn't even have Sega… She's such a troglodyte…

That's cruel. But a good word use.

Why can't I stay with Sarah?

She gets up and walks around, passing several architectural drawing tablets. Dr. Malcolm follows her.

Sarah's - - out of town. Karen is fantastic. She'll take you horseback riding, to the museum, to the movies…you're going to have a fantastic time.

Kelly finds another chair and kneels in it, swiveling around.

Stop saying "fantastic"…Where are you going anyway?

I can't tell you. Come on, it's only a few days. I wouldn't go if it wasn't a life - -

He stops himself

\- - if it wasn't extremely important.

I'm your daughter all the time, you know. You can't just abandon me whenever opportunity knocks.

Very hurtful. Your mother tell you to say that?

Eddie calls over the PA system.

Dr. Malcolm…downstairs please.

You know, I thought you appreciated the fact that I treat you like an adult. Do you want to be patronized and condescended to like other kids? Dr. Malcolm asked.

Kelly gets off the chair. Again, Dr. Malcolm follows as she walks around.

I want you to crack on me a little bit! You know, ground me or something, send me to my room. You never do any of that.

That stuff never worked with you, Kelly. Not once. You're your own person, and you always have been. You don't need a parent, you just need someone to pay the rent and try to keep up with you until you take over the world. Plus, why would I? Cause you turned out to be so beautiful, brilliant, powerful, funny, and generous? The queen…the goddess…My inspiration…

Dr. Malcolm… Eddie called again.

I could come with you! I could be your research assistant like I was in Austin.

This is nothing like Austin. Uh - - but anyway, you got your own stuff.  
You got your gymnastics competition. You've been training for months…

Kelly looked perturbed.

Gymnastics? I scrubbed out, Dad. I got cut from the team. Thanks for knowing…

Oh…I'm sorry honey…I uh…know how much that meant to you.

You like to have kids, but just don't want to be with them do you?

Dr. Malcolm finally loses his cool.

Hey, I'm not the one who dumped you here and split for Paris!…

He SLAMS a desk drawer.

…so don't take it out on me!…

Kelly looks down. Dr. Malcolm winces immediately. Now he's hurt her feelings. Eddie calls out a third time, impatiently. Dr. Malcolm gets up. He pauses at the door to the stairs.

Honey…I'm…sorry…I'm sorry… Hey, you want some good parental advice? Don't listen to me…don't listen to me.

Dr. Malcolm walks out of the office.

MAIN FLOOR DAY

Kelly circles around the Mobile Lab.

In the background Dr. Malcolm and Eddie walk through the bustle of workmen.

Um…what's the time? Do you have the time? Dr. Malcolm asked.

Do I have the time? Why?

Kelly comes to the back of the Trailer. Here, the back wall will be composed of a glass wall and another wall containing a glassless window, also with window mounted protective bars. Currently, the glass wall is connected to the top of its frame and held up vertically by two metal poles. The exterior wall is connected to the bottom of the frame and sits vertically. There is a big black mat, like those used in boxing, that sits on the vertical exterior wall, so nobody falls through the glassless window.

She looks around, to see if anybody is watching. They're not, so she quickly slips inside.

MOBILE LAB DAY

Inside, the Trailer is a miracle of planning and design. The main color is grey. Along the ceiling edges, between the ceiling and the walls, are large cabinet spaces, which lock from the exterior. Below these are tiny, rectangular light fixtures that are only connected by one end. In the far front is a doorway that leads through the accordion connector to the RV.

On her left side is an open space with a window. Next to the open space is a desk with a PanaVise model 381 vacuum base vise at the edge. Next to that is a Fisher Scientific plate stirrer, model 11-500-49S. Next to that is a diagonal glass slab with a light and a two spaced, doorless, cabinet above it, also on the desk. The top space of the two spaced cabinet is filled with medical liquids; Morphine, Carfentanil, Amoxicillin, etc. The bottom has other small lab supplies including a Qtronix Scorpius Qx-022 numerical keypad. Underneath the diagonal glass slab is a Mettler Toledo BD202 Analytical Balance. On the side of the two spaced, doorless, cabinet is a Okaton analog/digital Thermohygrometer. Next to the diagonal glass slab is a Compaq 151FS 15-inch monitor, sitting at the edge of the desk. There is another window above the computer.

Next to the desk is a big radio console. Its composed of, starting at the top, two American DJ SC-9FC 8-Channel Lighting Controllers side by side. Two Furman PL-PLUS Series II Power Conditioners, also side by side, underneath them. Three Pelco PMC14E Series Monitors sit below these. Underneath the monitors, on the left hand side, is an ICOM IC-736 HF Transceiver and a Carver HTR-880 Home Theater Receiver. On the right hand side is a Furman PL-PLUS Series II Power Conditioner. Two Carver TFM-15 power amplifiers sit on top of each other below the power conditioner and a Wiremold J60B0B PDU sits below them. The Carver HTR-880 Home Theater Receiver and the Wiremold J60B0B PDU rest evenly with each other and allow three compartments, with doors, to be below them. There are two lab chairs in front of the radio console, bolted to the floor. The one on its left side can allow the user to reach the Compaq 151FS 15-inch monitor. On the side of the radio console is a corded phone, it's base hooked to the radio console.

Next to the big radio console is another desk. Like the other desk, it has a Compaq 151FS 15-inch monitor and the lab chair on the radios right side can allow the user to reach the computer. Next to the Compaq 151FS 15-inch monitor is a horizontal glass slab with a light underneath. Next to the glass slab is a Zeiss Axioskop Fluorescence Phase Contrast Microscope. Above this desk is another window. Next to that desk is the accordion connector.

On Kelly's right side is another open space, this time big enough to have two windows. In that space is a small metal table on wheels with a lamp connected to it.

Next to the table is a countertop with a compact T.V., currently turned off. Next to that is another diagonal glass slab with a light and a one spaced, doorless, cabinet above it. Inside the cabinet is various little kitchen supplies. Under the countertop is another doorless cabinet which holds two trash cans. Next to the diagonal glass slab is a sink. Above the sink is a First Aid kit and below the sink is a cabinet door.

Next to the countertop is a three-step stairway leading to the door which leads outside. Below the stairway railing on the box holding the countertop is a fire extinguisher.

Next to the doorway is a refrigerator. Next to the refrigerator is the accordion connector.

Along the floor is aisle lighting, like in a movie theater. They will turn on if the lights are off during the night or if the power went out during the night but in both cases it turns off in the day. They are dim enough to allow people to sleep but bright enough to allow people to see where they are walking.

On the wall next to the doorway leading outside there is a wall unit, placed above the sink. The wall unit is a complex of glowing LED displays and lots of buttons, and looked to Kelly like a complicated thermostat.

She pushed a button, and the T.V. at the edge of the countertop glowed to life. It showed all the work being done outside. At the bottom of the screen it says:

\- Exterior Camera

Wow. She said, crossing over to the Challenger.

In the accordion conector is a metal slate that connects to the Trailers entry for easy access from the Trailer to the Challenger and vice versa. It extends out to the Challenger's entry but does not connect.

There are double bunks on both sides of the Challenger's accordion entry. The double bunks are placed right over the windows on both sides.

There is a bookshelf in front of the left side bunks. Inside, the bookshelf holds, on the top shelf, books strapped into the shelf by a Velcro strap. The books included are Modeling Adaptive Biological Systems, Vertebrate Behavior Dynamics, and Dinosaurs of North America, among others. On the last two shelves are maps of Isla Sorna's topographical locations, area elevations, and territorial dinosaur patterns.

In front of the bookshelf there is a small table with padded benches, like a restaurant booth. Above this is another window.

In front of the table is a small cubicle with a large map covering the next window. On the side of the cubicle that's next to the padded bench is an American DJ SC-9FC 8-Channel Lighting Control.

On the cubicles other side is a DOD 835 Series II Audio Crossover on top of a DOD 822 RM Rackmount Audio Mixer on top of another DOD 835 Series II Audio Crossover. This area with the table and the cubicle is the area that can extend outwards.

In front of the cubicle is the driver seat with a window next to it.

In front of the right side bunk is a countertop with a compact dishwasher underneath and next to the dishwasher is another sink. Next to the sink is an electric stove with a microwave above it. Above the countertop is another window.

Next to that is a three-step stairway leading to the door which leads outside. Below the stairway railing on the box holding the countertop is another fire extinguisher.

Next to the doorway is a small lavatory/shower, the window that it covers has blinds for privacy.

In front of that is the passenger side seat with a window next to it.

Just like the Trailer, it has aisle lighting. Above both exit doors are CTX PanoView 600 LCD monitors which are the Mobile Lab Status Indicators.

The screens are divided into three sections. The first box, the top one, shows all the systems and shows their status:

 **Power System:**

AC Generator - OK

Battery 1 - 100%

Battery 2 - 100%

Battery 3 - 100%

Emergency Backup - STANDBY

 **Powertrain:**

Engine - OK

Oil Pres - OK

Engine Temp - OK

Hydraulics - OK

 **Surveillance:**

Video Feed - STANDBY

Exterior Camera - UP

Data Link - UP

Data Rate - 33 Kbps

 **Climate Control:**

Air Conditioner - OK

Heating - OK

Ventilation - RECIRC

 **Communications:**

Sat Uplink - OK

Transponder - NStar 4

Shortwave - OK

VHF Radio - OK

 **Computers:**

Vehicle Monitor - OK

Passenger Monitor - OK

Workstation 1 - OK

Workstation 2 - OK

The second box, the middle one, shows a top and side schematic view of the Mobile Lab.

Vehicle Status:

Front Segment

It shows the R.V. as green.

Rear Segment

It shows the Trailer as green.

The third box, the bottom one, shows the three battery power monitors on one side.

Battery 1:

The box is 100% full and is green.

Battery 2:

The box is 100% and is green.

Battery 3:

The box is 100% full and is green.

On the other side are three boxes, in the same arrangement as the whole Status Indicator.

Master Caution

Security Warning

Equipment Failure

The text is red but the three boxes that surround them are grey

She goes to the large map in the cubicle. Off the coast of Costa Rica, there is an area that has been circled in heavy black ink. Kelly puts a finger on the map, crossing westward, through the Pacific Ocean.

There are dozens of islands out there, but in the highlighted region, there is a semi-circle of five. Isla Matanceros. Isla Muerte. Isla Tacaño. Isla Peña. And Isla Sorna.

Underneath the whole island chain, there is a bold legend - - "Las Cinco Muertes." Slowly, an ocean barge starts to CHUG its way across the face of the map, leaving a wake that rolls the printed letters of those three ominous words.


	6. Chapter 5: The Lost World

**\- - CHAPTER 5: The Lost World - -**

* * *

OPEN SEA DAY

The map dissolves away as the barge SPLASHES through five foot ocean swells. The barge is marked 32781 on its rear.

The barge is crammed with equipment - - the Convertible, the Observatory, and the Mobile Lab, the Challenger and Trailer side-by-side, fronts facing forward, the Trailer disconnected from the connector.

ON THE BOAT,

Dr. Malcolm stands at the bow, riding the choppy seas. Nick adjusts the rigging on some strapped down equipment while Eddie, seasick, is bent over the rail.

Couldn't - - we just - -

He VOMITS off the side of the boat.

\- - airlift - - into the - - island? Eddie asked as the waves pound the boat

Helicopters are too disruptive. If Sarah's in a delicate situation, the last thing I want to do is cause the animals to panic. Dr. Malcolm said.

Nick stifles a smile. Dr. Malcolm notices.

John Hammond has already told you what you're going to see on this island. Being sane people, I'm sure you don't believe him. And I'm sure you've concluded that I'm out of my mind too. I won't bother trying to convince you otherwise. But even if you think I'm deluded and harmless, I promise you, this place is not. There are things in the interior of the island that not only can kill you, they want to kill you. If you take this place lightly, you'll never leave it.

OPEN SEA DAY

Far in the distance, the tiny dot of volcanic island rises out of the sea.

BOAT DAY

The boat's Captain, a Costa Rican, points ahead and SHOUTS to them.

Acá está!

They all turn and look over the bow. Up ahead, sheer, reddish-grey cliffs of volcanic rock rise dramatically out of the fog-heavy ocean.

Isla Sorna!

The captain turns and looks apprehensively at his thirteen year old son, his only crew on the boat. The boat ROARS ahead, plowing into a heavy wreath of fog. The mist swirls and encircles it.

ISLAND FIORD DAY

A narrow inlet cuts through the steep cliffs, leading to the island interior. The barge bursts through the fog at the mouth of the fiord and heads deeper into the island.

MOMENTS LATER,

The ship has slowed down and the waves aren't POUNDING it so hard. Eddie SMACKS a metal case down on the ship and flips a couple latches. He opens it, revealing a heavy silver rifle detached into several parts.

Lindstradt Air Rifle. Fires a subsonic Fluger impact-delivery dart.

He shows Dr. Malcolm the dart, a plastic container filled with straw-colored liquid. Each is tipped with a three inch needle and carries a bright yellow warning tag - - "EXTREME DANGER! LETHAL TOXICITY!"

Does it work any better than your satellite phone?

That's funny.

He picks up the body of the gun.

I loaded the enhanced venom of Conus Purpurascens, the South Sea cone shell.

He picks up the barrel and starts screwing it into the body.

Most powerful neurotoxin in the world. Acts within a two-thousandth of a second. Faster than the nerve-conduction velocity. The animal's down before it feels the prick of the dart.

Is there an antidote? Dr. Malcolm asked.

Like if you shoot yourself in the foot? Wouldn't matter. You'd be dead before you realized you'd had an accident.

LAGOON DAY

Lush green plants drip everywhere in this verdant lagoon. Sulfurous yellow steam issues from the ground, bleaching the nearby foliage white. In the distance one can hear the CRIES of jungle birds.

The barge is now beached and the 1997 Mercedes Benz ML 320s back down a narrow ramp onto the soft clay shore at the edge of the lagoon.

There is a large three-toed animal imprint in the clay at the water's edge, and the Convertible backs right over it, swapping the animal's tracks for its. The Challenger goes down the ramp then backs up in front of the Trailer. Eddie gets out and he connects the accordion connector to the Trailer.

Dr. Malcolm is at the edge of the water with the captain. Nick stands between them, translating, while Eddie looks on. The Captain seems fearful, one arm draped protectively around his son.

\- - Tengo un hijo conmigo. No voy a hacer nada que es peligroso para el. Quiero fondear a unas pocas millas de la costa, no aquí. He escuchado demasiadas historias sobre esta cadena de islas.

He says he wants to anchor a few miles offshore, not here. He's heard too many stories about this island chain. Nick said.

What kind of stories? Dr. Malcolm asked.

Que tipo de cuentos? Nick asked.

De pescadores. Que acercaron demasiado a las islas y nunca volvieron.

Stories about fishermen who came too close to the islands, and they never returned.

Tengo el radio.

I have a radio.

Tengo el teléfono satélite.

I have a satellite phone.

Cuando tu necesitas algo, llamame me.

When you need something, send the call.

Podemos estar allí en dos horas. Pero no me quedo en este lugar.

We can be here in two hours. But I won't stay in this place.

No me quedo en ningun lugar cercas de estas islas.

He won't stay anywhere near these islands.

Las islas se llaman Las Cinco Muertes.

They call them the - -

Nick stops.

"Las Cinco Muertes?"

Si.

W…What does that mean? Eddie asked

"The Five Deaths." Nick answered.

For the first time, Nick's face distinctly registers concern. He notices Dr. Malcolm is staring at him. Nick turns away and picks up his pack.

CLIFFSIDE DAY

Both 1997 Mercedes Benz ML 320s follow behind the Mobile Lab to the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea. The noon sun is high overhead; below, the ocean shimmers in the midday heat.

The Mobile Lab parks at an obtuse angle, symmetrical to the cliffs curve, a few meters from the cliff edge.

Dr. Malcolm looks around apprehensively, the beauty of the place completely lost on him. He mutters to himself.

I am out of my mind.

Eddie connects a flexible cable to the Convertible's power winch and flicks it on. The cable turns slowly in the sunlight. Moving along the length of it, we see the cable leads to a pile of titanium struts painted a camouflage color.

As the winch pulls the cable tight, the strut assembly begins to rise. The emerging structure climbs, spidery, struts unfolding, fifteen feet into the air. The little house at the top, the cage that was tested back at Eddie's workshop, is now just beneath the upper branches of the nearby trees, which almost conceal it from view. The top of it hangs by the bar that extends horizontally outward of the scaffolding.

A cone shaped receiving dish opens on top of the Trailer with a soft HUM. Nick looks from it to Eddie.

What's that?

Global Positioning Sensor.

He slides an optical disc into a small, Marksmann GPS. Dr. Malcolm comes and looks over his shoulder skeptically. The 3D outline of the island appears on the monitor, but largely obscured by patches of clouds.

Useless! It's bouncing off the cloud cover.

Give it a minute. It's a system. It's got to sum data.

Data from what?

Radar. Navigational satellites.

Now the radar penetrates the clouds and the image on the monitor fills in, tracing edges, enhancing details, providing a high-quality map of the island. A blinking red X appears in the lower corner, at the edge of the island.

See, that's us. And I built a location sensor into Dr. Harding's satellite phone, so we should be getting a readout right about…

Suddenly a red triangle appears a short distance away from the X, accompanied by an I.D. tag - - "HRDG" it says.

That's our girl. See, Doc? Everything's under control.

Her phone is safe. I'm so relieved. You've got the rifle?

Eddie picks up the Lindstradt Air Rifle and slings it over his shoulder.

Let's go. And the second we get her, we're out of here.

Speak for yourself. For the amount of zeros on my paycheck, John Hammond is going to get his money's worth. Nick said.

TRAILER DAY

It's quiet inside the Mobile Lab. The books are lined up neatly on the shelf. The Trailer computers sit, booted up and awaiting data input. Right now they display a thorough database on all the dinosaurs on Isla Sorna. It's more of a screensaver depicting the dinosaurs in alphabetical order: Brachiosaurus, Compsognathus, Dilophosaurus, Gallimimus, Pachycephalosaurus, Pteranodon, Parasaurolophus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptor.

All the way in the back, past the kitchen and lab, up in one cabinet space, there's a RUSTLING SOUND.

A plastic student ID card pops out in the cracks under the bin's door. A photograph in the lower right hand corner of the card is visible - - it's Kelly, Dr. Malcolm's twelve-year-old daughter.

The card slid upward, lifting the panel latch and, with a soft CLICK, the door pops open. Kelly herself tumbles out, wrapped in several blankets and carrying a mason jar half full of a yellowish liquid. We can guess.

She leaps to her feet, blinks the light out of her eyes, and bolts to the front of the Challenger as fast as she possibly can. She races through a narrow door and SLAMS it shut.

A sign on the door says: "LAVATORY." Inside, a SIGH of relief is heard.

JUNGLE TRAIL DAY

The Marksmann GPS blinks in Dr. Malcolm's hands as he makes his way along a jungle trail. Eddie leads the way, Lindstradt Air Rifle at the ready. Beside Dr. Malcolm, Nick chews anxiously on a piece of gum. On the Marksmann GPS, the flashing X is drawing closer to the HRDG marker, which isn't moving.

They come out of the foliage and into a large clearing with a streambed running across it. On the monitor, the X now overlaps the HRDG signal. Dr. Malcolm looks around frantically.

She should be here, we're right on top of it - - Dr. Malcolm said

Over…over there! Nick shouted

A short distance away, a battered sand beige Willis & Geiger rucksack lies on the ground, a torn and dirty shirt splayed out beside it. They all run through the small stream to the other side. Nick picks up the backpack, which is filthy, torn, smeared with dirt and blood.

Oh, my God… Eddie said

Dr. Malcolm grabs it, only to stick his finger through a hole near the opening. Dr. Malcolm rifles through it and finds her satellite phone. He pulls the handset free of its heavy base and shoves it in his pocket.

Sarah?!

Sarah! Nick shouted too.

Sarah! Dr. Malcolm called out again.

Dr. Sarah Harding! Nick called out.

How many Sarah's do you think are on this island? Dr. Malcolm asked with a sarcastic tone.

She must be nearby, if we split up we'll cover more - - Nick suggested

Absolutely not. We stay together. Predators look for strays that have split off from the group. Dr. Malcolm said.

I'm going to search the foliage on this side of the streambed. Nick said

Is it our imagination, or did the trees behind him just sway?

One of you guys stay in the center and the other take the far edge. We'll keep within shouting range of each other and call out every - - Nick said

No, it's not us, the trees behind Nick now SHIVER and SWAY from left to right, CREAKING and GROANING as they move. Nick hears it and turns around. The trees sway again, something in them is moving along the stream bed. Dr. Malcolm gestures to Eddie, who readies his weapon.

The shaking trees seem closer now. By walking down the streambed, the humans are tracking right along with whatever's moving in the foliage.

Ahead of them, thick foliage blocks the path of the streambed to a height of about fifteen feet. But around them, the CRASHING sounds get louder and closer, the swaying trees shiver right in front of them. Through the trees, Eddie gets a glimpse of something and leaps back two steps.

What? Dr. Malcolm asked

Something big.

How big?!

Big enough to worry about!

He raises his Lindstradt Air Rifle in defense as the trees in front of them sway and part.

It comes out from behind a tree, pushing it over. It is the sudden movement - -

\- - of an adult Stegosaurus! It's a large dinosaur with a small head, a thick neck, and a huge lumbering body. A double row of spade-shaped plates run along the crest of its back, about three feet tall each, and it has a thick tail with long spikes in it. Another adult Stegosaur comes behind that one and a sub-adult comes farther downstream.

The "Gatherer Expedition" freezes, amazed.

The gum drops out of Nick's mouth, PLOPS onto his shirt, and sticks there.

While the Gatherers are reacting to that, the earth VIBRATES and another Stegosaurus, by far the biggest of the group, walks out of the foliage right behind them, crossing within ten feet, apparently unconcerned about these strange little creatures in its environment. Nick and Eddie are amazed looking at real living, breathing dinosaurs. Instinctively, Nick started SNAPPING picture after picture of these creatures.

Eddie bursts into almost helpless laughter, of all things, as he can't contain his astonishment. Dr. Malcolm covers his mouth, trying to keep him quiet.

This is - - this is magnificent! Eddie said.

Yeah, "oooh," "aaah," that's how it always starts. Then later there's running - - and screaming. Dr. Malcolm said.

The Stegosaurs lumber into the foliage on the other side of the streambed. Nick turns to Dr. Malcolm, eyes like saucers, and makes a futile, wordless, boy-was-I-wrong-on-this-one gesture. Dr. Malcolm smiles, leans over, and TAPS softly on Nick's video camera. Nick raises it to his shoulder and FLICKS it on as the Gatherers continues on into the bush after the animals.

IN THE BUSH,

Dr. Malcolm and the others crawl through the foliage after the animals. The largest of the Stegosaurus plows through a thick canopy of brush, suddenly opening up their view of a large clearing, in which - -

\- - there's a whole herd of Stegosaurs. Maybe twenty in all, the Stegosaurus range from infants all the way up to adults.

The three humans stare in awe at the magnificent sight.

Nick lifts his Nikon F5 to take another picture. He drops his bag and video camera and walks over to a fallen tree. He hops up onto it to get a better view of what he's capturing on film. He still doesn't like the view so he hops up onto another log next to him. He lifts his camera and takes a picture.

OUR VIEW,

shifts down to reveal Dr. Sarah Harding crouching on the ground next to the log.

Around thirty and with a compact, athletic body built for the outdoors, Dr. Harding is dressed in field gear, scribbling notes on a pad she has strapped to her left wrist. She has a camera hanging around her neck.

Hearing the movement, she turns around and sees him, but he doesn't see her.

Hey Nick! She yelled.

He is caught off guard and almost fell over. She starts to laugh.

You kind of got the jump on us there a little bit, huh Sarah.

Yeah. Dr. Harding said, climbing over the log. As soon as she gets to the top of the log, she sees Dr. Malcolm.

Ian, I never thought, in a million years, Hammond would get you to come here. She said laughing.

Hey Eddie!

Hi Sarah. He replied

You gotta granola bar or something, I'm starving. She said, jumping off the log pile into a puddle. She walks over to Dr. Malcolm.

Those animals that just walked by, did you see them, it's a family group. A parabond and a sub-adult, long after the juvenile was nest bound. Every egg clutch I found had shells crushed and trampled, the hatchlings definitely stay in the birth environment for an extended period of time, that's conclusive. I can put that controversy to rest, if I could just get a shot of the nest.

Dr. Malcolm holds up the backpack with his finger.  
You haven't been attacked?

Oh no, it's my lucky pack, it's how it always looks. She responded.

Okay Sarah… Dr. Malcolm started.

Is that a Nikon? Dr. Harding asked Nick.

She reaches for the camera still hanging around Nick's neck.

You don't mind if I borrow this, I dropped mine in the water yesterday. The shutter's muffled, right?

Uh - - yeah.

Low ASA color?

Agfa 25.

Filter?

Polarizer.

She scurries back into the clearing with Nick's camera. As a baby Stegosaurus ambles forward to join the herd, Dr. Harding scoots right along with it, moving behind it, using its body as a shield to block her from the view of the herd.

She squeezes off pictures of the herd as she goes, the camera's shutter nearly silent.

In the bushes, Dr. Malcolm and the others can only watch her, stunned. Nick looks at Dr. Malcolm and smiles.

Should we rescue her now or after lunch?

IN THE CLEARING,

Dr. Harding keeps moving closer to the herd. The baby passes a small grouping of rocks and Dr. Harding ducks behind them. She gets down and starts to crawl through bushes. She's now in a perfect position to photograph the nest, and she squeezes off picture after picture from this ideal vantage point.

All of a sudden, a baby Stegosaurs raises its head right in front of her, having been eating. Dr. Harding takes a picture, as she watched the baby eat.

IN THE BUSH,

Sarah? Sarah? She's getting much to close. Dr. Malcolm whispered, puzzled.

What the hell is she doing? Nick asked.

Too close, too close.

IN THE CLEARING,

Dr. Harding reached her hand out to the baby, ever so slowly, and petted its snout. The Stegosaurus PURRED, and then made a small WHINE. Dr. Harding smiled as the petted the animal.

IN THE BUSH,

Look, she has to touch it. She can't not touch. She can't not touch. Once she, once she…look at that. Once she looks at something, she's gotta, she's gotta… Dr. Malcolm said.

Nick is filming with his JVC GR-DVM1 Compact Digital Video Camera.

Dr. Harding continued petting the infant. The Stegosaurus howled from happiness, a piece of fern hanging out of its mouth.

Wow. Is this even possible? Eddie said.

What? This? What'd you think your were going to document? What'd you think you were going to see? Dr. Malcolm asked.

Animals? Maybe…big iguanas. Nick said.

Dr. Malcolm sighed.  
Fruitcakes.

IN THE CLEARING,

Dr. Harding shoots the last picture on the roll - -

\- - and the camera's auto-winder WHIRS to life. Dr. Harding looks down in horror as the camera's motor WHINES loudly in her hands.

The noise startles the baby and it makes a loud HOWLING sound. The two adult Stegosaurs turn toward their distressed baby, the plates on their backs bristling. Dr. Harding gets to her feet and starts to move away, slowly. In the brush, Dr. Malcolm leaps to his feet and yells.

SARAH!

Dr. Harding turns and runs, as the Alpha Male, the biggest animal in the herd, comes into the scene. Alarmed by this second threat, the male spins away from Dr. Harding and swings its tail, spikes extended. It WHIZZES through the air, right at her, but Dr. Harding leaps back at the last second - -

\- - and the tail's spikes THUD into the dirt where she was.

The three try to encircle Dr. Harding.

IN THE BUSH,

Eddie Carr has his Lindstradt Air Rifle raised. Nick tries to hold Dr. Malcolm back from running into the scene.

Shoot them. Dr. Malcolm ordered

There only protecting their baby! Eddie said, hesitantly.

So am I!

INSIDE THE CIRCLE OF STEGOSAURS,

Dr. Harding runs around frantically. She ducks under a tail, turns, and tries to run away. However, another Stegosaurus charges her. She jumps out of the way as it almost flattens her. Dr. Harding crawls away as fast as she can. The herd moves, instinctively grouping around all the baby Stegosaurs as the Alpha Male pursues Dr. Harding. It raises its tail, to take another swipe.

Dr. Harding sees it coming and ducks into a hollowed-out log for cover.

Dr. Harding crawls to apparent safety, but a WHIZZING sound comes from outside - -

\- - and the Stegosaurs spikes CRUNCH right through the log, stopping inches from her face. She wriggles backwards, out of the log, as the Stegosaurus ROARS and struggles to free its tail.

IN THE CLEARING,

Dr. Harding crawls free of the log and scrambles away on all fours as the Stegosaurus herd darts away, disappearing into the brush, moving surprisingly quickly for animals their size.

The Gatherers run to Dr. Harding, help her to her feet, and pull her back, disappearing into the thick forest.

A SHORT DISTANCE AWAY,

the group collapses to the ground, breathless, chests heaving with wild, frightened laughter. Dr. Harding dives on top of Dr. Malcolm, grabs his head, and kisses him again, exhilarated.

Isn't it great?!

Dr. Malcolm pulls out her satellite phone, and shows it to her angrily.

When it RINGS - - you ANSWER it!

JUNGLE TRAIL DAY

Nick and Eddie march quickly back toward their base camp, their energy and excitement palpable.

These images are incredible…legendary…Guys shoot their whole life, they never get stuff half this good. You could give me the Pulitzer right now today…please…competition's over, close the entries, I'd like to thank everybody who lost.

Dr. Malcolm is furious, however, and is in an argument with Dr. Harding.

When Hammond called you, why didn't you say something to me?!

Because you would have tried to stop me from coming.

I would have tied you to the bed!

Me too. Nick said in a salacious mutter.

I figured out how the animals survived without lysine.

I don't care.

Dr. Harding continued anyway.

If you look at the diets of the herbivore species that are thriving, they eat mostly agama beans, soy, anything lysine-rich. And the carnivores, well, they eat the herbi - -

Over her shoulder, Dr. Harding sees Nick put a cigarette in his mouth and start to light it.

Don't light that. Dinosaurs can pick up scents from miles away. We're here to observe and document, not interact.

That's scientific impossibility. Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle. Whatever you study, you also change. Dr. Malcolm said.

I'll risk it. I'm sick of scratching around in rock and bone and making guesses, deductions about the nurturing habits of animals that have been dead for sixty-five million years. Right or wrong, we're ridiculed because we can't prove anything, we can only make assumptions based on how modern day animals behave. It's frustrating, man. Then you show up and fill my head with stories for four years - -

Stories of mutilation and death! Weren't you paying attention?!

Please don't treat me like I'm some wide-eyed grad student, I've worked around predators since I was twenty years old. Lions, Hyenas, Jackals,…you. They're obsessively territorial, and those territories are all in the interior of the island. The only other place they'll hunt is on the game trails. If we stay on the outer rim and off the game trails, we'll be fine.

They go wherever there's food! They have legs, you know, and on these legs they're known to walk.

Could you make that a little more condescending?

Even run, on occasion.

You know, I'm not sure I can listen to you right now without wanting to hit you.

Hit me on the way home. I'm taking you out of here.

He reaches for her arm.

HEY!

Angry, she pulls him aside and lowers her voice.

What is this? I've barely heard from you for three months, now you charge in here on a white horse - - you don't usually care what continent I'm on. What do you think you're doing?

You are deeply disturbed. Someone who loves you travels five thousand miles to tell you your life is in danger and you're actually suspicious.

You love me?

You don't have any money, there must be some reason I'm hanging around.

Why didn't you ever say so, s##thead?

I did. In the hospital. In Costa Rica.

You were on painkillers. You said it to the anesthesiologist.

Well, I meant it for you. Sarah, please. You've seen the place, you've drawn your conclusions, now let's go.

I've barely begun. I'm trying to change a hundred years of theory, here. Dinosaurs were categorized as vicious lizards very early on and there's a lot of resistance to the idea of them as nurturing parents. Dr. Robert Burke calls T-rex a rogue that abandoned its young at the first opportunity. I think I can prove - -

Suddenly, Nick BOLTS right in between them, running as fast as he can down the trail, toward base camp.

What's the matter with - -

They all turn, looking in the direction Nick is running. A plume of black smoke is rising up over the trees.

Fire! Dr. Malcolm…Fire at base camp! Eddie screamed

BASE CAMP DAY

Nick bursts out of the trees and races towards the thick plume of smoke. In the middle of the base camp, someone has neatly built a campfire surrounded by stones.

Nick grabs a jug of water from the back of the Convertible, and pours it on the small fire next to the Trailer to douse it, but Dr. Harding steps in.

No! Water makes the smoke billow, use dirt!

Eddie joins in as they kick and rake dirt onto the fire with their hands and feet. Dr. Malcolm is furious.

Who the h##l started a campfire?!

It was just to make dinner. A familiar voice said.

Dr. Malcolm turns towards the source of the voice. Kelly Malcolm, his twelve year old daughter, stands in the doorway of the Trailer, very sheepish. She's wearing oven mitts, stirring bacon in a frying pan.

I wanted it ready when you got back.

The whole group stares, stunned, none more than Dr. Malcolm himself.

Oh…man.

BASE CAMP LATER

Later, the base camp is a blur of activity. Dr. Harding, Nick and Eddie are hard at work, burying the remains of the fire, sealing their food in plastic bags, loading camera equipment, packing up specimen containers and other information-gathering equipment.

Dr. Malcolm, meanwhile, is beside himself over Kelly's presence. They're by the Observatory, Kelly lays on the hood. While Dr. Malcolm talks, he keeps trying to make a call on the Mitsubishi ST-151 transportable satellite telephone, which is now in front of him on the hood.

You practically told me to come here! Kelly said.

I what?!

You said "don't listen to me." I thought you were trying to tell me something.

You knew exactly what I meant! You don't have the faintest idea what's going on on this island, of the danger you put yourself in!

The tailgate of the Convertible is down and Eddie is sitting on the edge. Nick is looking at his camera equipment. Nick leans over and whispers to Eddie, gesturing to Dr. Malcolm and Kelly.  
Do you see any family resemblance here?

Eddie makes a hand gesture to indicate "a very little."

Dr. Harding looks to Dr. Malcolm while she packs her backpack.

What do you want to do, lock her up for curiosity? Where do you think she gets it?

Thank you, Sarah. Kelly thanked.

No, no, no, no, no. Don't even start the teaming up thing.

You're wrong, Dad. I do know what's going on this island.

How could you possibly?!

Because you said so. Maybe nobody else believed you, but I always did.

Dr. Malcolm is touched. Nick leans over to Eddie again.  
The kid scores with cheap sentiment.

Lighten up, Ian, you sound like a high school vice-principal. Dr. Harding said

I'm her father!

Touché. Dr. Harding responded.

Sure, now. Kelly said

Dr. Malcolm looks to Dr. Harding.

You. Out of the conversation.

He turns back to the Mitsubishi ST-151 transportable satellite telephone.

Eddie, why the hell doesn't this thing ever work?

Dr. Harding goes over to Kelly.

You really came all this way in that Trailer?

Yeah! It was great! Just like staying in a flying hotel!

I told you, it's not like a landline. You have to wait for a decent signal. Eddie said.

Dr. Malcolm SMACKS it down angrily.

Violence and Technology?! Not good bedfellows! Eddie said.

Dr. Harding turns to Eddie and gestures to the High Hide.  
If you plan on using your High Hide, I'd move it over to the middle of those cyatheoides.

She gestures to a stand of palm fronds.

They've got a heavy scent, and animals know they're toxic, they won't even look at 'em. How tall is it?

Fifteen feet.

Dr. Harding shudders

Wouldn't get me up there in a million years. You can't do this kind of work in a tower anyway, you have to be out in the field, as close to the animals as safely possible.

Great idea! Why not leave a trail of sheep's blood behind you while you're at it? Dr. Malcolm said.

He looks to Eddie.

I assume the radio in the Trailer won't work either?

If you feel just not qualified at all, you might try flicking the switch to ON. Then, after a short warm up, it will.

Okay, listen, listen! I'm tired and I'm taking my daughter out of here! Uh, anybody who wants to come with me, this is your last chance to get out!

Leaving aside the Mitsubishi ST-151 transportable satellite telephone, Dr. Malcolm takes Kelly's hand, turns, and heads for the Trailer with her. Dr. Harding straps on her backpack and addresses Eddie and Nick.

Okay, listen, when we're out in the field, nothing we do can leave any room for people to say our findings were contaminated. Once the academic world smells blood in the water, you're dead.

Dr. Malcolm, headed for the Trailer, stops and shouts back at them, trying to recruit the others out from under her.

So, Nick; if your staying, I'd be happy to deliver a letter to your wife or your loved one to give you a chance to say goodbye to her, okay?

Dr. Harding ignored him.

We leave no scent of any kind. No hair tonics, no cologne, no insect repellant, seal all our food in plastic bags.

Eddie, you have any personal effects of any kind? Ya know, it's the least I can do. I'll be in there!

He points towards the Trailer

Our presence has to be one hundred percent antiseptic. If we so much as bend a blade of grass, we bend it back the way it - -

Dr. Malcolm leads Kelly into the Trailer.

TRAILER DAY

The door to the Trailer SWINGS open.

Dad, are you mad? Kelly asked.

No, I'm not mad. Dr. Malcolm said, SLAMMING the door closed.

I'm furious!

Dr. Malcolm looked around, it looks as if a tornado has struck; litter and trash strewn everywhere, food and boxes all over the kitchen and on the floor.

What is this?! It looks like your room!

I was going to clean it up.

Right Now!

Kelly pulls one of the two trash cans out from the doorless cabinet and starts throwing away trashed food and drink containers. Dr. Malcolm looks to the Communications Equipment, to him it's incomprehensible.

Dr. Harding enters the Trailer.

What is this?! Eddie?! There's a hundred switches!

Ian, don't be mad. I was going to call you in a day or two to let you know where I was. I always do, don't I? Come on! I'm the best kind of girlfriend there is; one who travels a lot! You like that, right? You love your independence.

Well, I've gotten used to being apart; but that doesn't mean that that's how I want to, uh, live, you know!

You, you know, Kelly, Kelly, this is, um, tall talk.

He points to the door.

Just for a minute.

It's like a height requirement at an amusement park! She muttered, putting the trash can back into the doorless cabinet.

Kelly moves towards the door, but doesn't exit.

If you wanted to rescue me from something, why didn't you bail me out of that fund raiser at the Museum three weeks ago, like you said you would? Dr. Harding said as she cleaned up the mess on the floor.

Uh, there's a slightly different situation.

Or, why not rescue me from that dinner with your parents that you never showed up for? Or why not rescue me when I really need it; actually be there when you say you will? You know, I have made a career out of waiting for you.

You know, Sarah has a pretty good poi… Kelly started, now back to cleaning up the kitchen area.

It's so important to your future that you not finish that sentence. Please. Privacy! Outside! Dr. Malcolm said.

Kelly, with one final SWIPE, puts the remaining trash on the countertop into the garbage. She puts the trash can back into the doorless cabinet. Again, she moves towards the door, but doesn't exit, listening to the conversation briefly before she would leave.

Ian! Come on, come on.

She takes his arms in her hands and sits him down at one of the radio console chairs.

Look; I love that you rode in here on a white horse. I really do! It's very touching. Very romantic. I just need you to show up in a cab every once in awhile too!

Kelly opens the door to leave.

Kelly! Kelly! What are you doing?! No, No, No, No! Hey! Hey! Don't go out there, it's not safe! Stay in here! Come back! Shut the door.

Kelly rolled her eyes and came back inside. She goes past them to the back of the Trailer and continues cleaning up.

Okay, I know what I'm doing. Uh, you guys should definitely go! But I'm gonna stay. I love you. I just don't need you right now. Dr. Harding said.

I'll tell you what you need, uh, a good anti-psychotic.

I'll be back in 5 or 6 days.

You'll be back in 5 or 6 pieces!

What bothers you is that I'm not afraid of this place! And you are!

Chuff. Chuff. Chuff

Of course I am! That's the whole thing! All I want is for you to come  
back.

CHUFF! CHUFF! CHUFF!

A low sound has been rising while they bickered and now it comes BOOMING over the jungle around them, a THUNDEROUS racket that shakes the very ground beneath them.

Hey! What's that sound? Kelly asked.

The three look out of the back Trailer window to see - -

\- - military Boeing Vertol 234 Helicopters ROAR overhead, flying very low. The choppers are enormous, fast-assed creatures, some dangling huge cargo containers under them.

Dr. Malcolm, with Kelly in tow, and Dr. Harding race out of the Trailer to join Nick and Eddie viewing the helicopters.

Here we go! Dr. Malcolm said.

He starts WAVING to the helicopters.

I'll get you out on one of these, right now! HELLO! HELLO! OVER HERE!

BINOCULARS POV -

Through a pair of binoculars, Eddie studies the vehicles. Emblazoned in a brilliant stark white that contrasts heavily with the drab green paintjob is the familiar InGen logo.

This Boeing Vertol 234 Helicopter's side is marked: N241CH.

Our view PANS down the steel-cable tether to a crew cab Mercedes-Benz Unimog U2450.

I don't get it! Eddie cried.

IT SAYS INGEN ON THE SIDE OF THAT CHOPPER! I don't get that! Why would Hammond send two teams?!

Dr. Malcolm runs towards Eddie to use the binoculars, dragging Kelly along.

Cut the umbilical, Dad!

Doesn't he trust us?! We haven't even had a chance yet! Dr. Harding said.


End file.
